A Second Chance
by LadyElaide
Summary: Arthur has to face up to his feelings and travel back in time to save his destiny and Merlin.


SET 5 YEARS AFTER SEASON 1: Uther is still King, Morgana and Gwen still the girly girls they are and Merlin and Arthur still hiding their obvious feelings for each other. Mordred now at least 17 as I thought he looked 12 in season 1.

A SECOND CHANCE 

'I'm sorry' was all Merlin could say as the light engulfed him. He was staring into the eyes of the man he loved, his future King. His destiny was to protect Arthur and if this was how it was to end then so be it. His head bucked backwards as the full force of the energy overpowered him. He began screaming as loud as he could, his lungs, no, his entire body burning.

Arthur was petrified, not just for Merlin in the predicament he was in but what he had just witnessed. Mordred and his followers had attacked the city earlier that Saturday night. Camelot was unprepared for such an attack, only ten or so knights had remained while the rest of the army had departed only a few hours before the druids had come in sight of the city. The outskirts were burning along with Merlin now; however all would have been in flames if not for Merlin stepping out of nowhere and confronting Mordred . . . with magic. Arthur was beyond shocked, in fact shock wasn't even suitable to describe how he was feeling.

A single battle between these two young sorcerers had taken place, Mordred however overwhelmed as if he had not expected the amount of power Merlin had suddenly emitted; Merlin wasn't expecting the kind of magic he had produced either. Instead of just his eyes glowing bright amber, his entire body glowed with it, he lifted into the air, hovering above the gate wall. Streams of magic glowed around his hands as he released his arms out towards the druids and as he did the druids disappeared, as if they had never existed in the first place.

Mordred beyond anger retaliated by sending a wave of magic at the one person who he knew Merlin valued the most: Arthur. Merlin realising Mordred's plan managed to move his way in front of the unmoving Prince, glued to the spot as a beam of black shimmering light flew towards him, though no impact was made to him, but to Merlin.

Merlin absorbed the power and emitted an enormous energy of orange flame which caught the lower skirts of the evacuated city and the outlying meadow beyond the walls. The fire burnt Mordred alive, even with Mordred trying to magic up a force field himself, Merlin's rage was to strong that it overpowered even Mordred. No one was going to hurt his Arthur and he made Mordred know this before his body turned to dust and blew away into the wind.

'I'm sorry' Merlin cried as his own power consumed him and then he was gone.

Arthur stood there perplexed as the knights began to try and put out the houses that were in flames. Arthur ran through his mind the night before, the night he was going to confess to his manservant his true feelings. However Arthur did not tell Merlin, the fear of rejection too much for the young prince but how much he wished he had now, knowing that Merlin wouldn't be... be ...Arthur couldn't bring himself to say it as he slumped to the ground crying silently to himself. Stuff the magic, stuff his father, in fact fuck everything. He wanted, he needed Merlin and now he was...he was.

'Sire' Sir Agravain came over to him, Arthur breathed in deeply, trying to control his emotions, not wishing his knights to see him cry for a servant, a sorcerer. Arthur stood and turned to face Sir Agravain. 'The King wishes you to return to the castle immediately.' Arthur looked up to the castle where he could just make out his father watching through the windows of the throne room.

'Arthur, thank goodness you're alive. You have done me and your kingdom proud.' Uther relieved his son to be unharmed, greeted him with a strong hand sitting on his son's shoulder.

'Not I father.' Arthur emotionlessly answered.

'Your manservant, indeed, I saw. What of him now?' Uther returned to his normal tone.

'It seems he is dead, along with all of the druids.' In his mind Arthur felt like dying. He had actually said those words out loud.

'Good, at least all the deceiving sorcerers are dead now.'

This enraged Arthur; how could his father dismiss Merlin to be one of them after what he had just done, had given up. 'He died to save Camelot.' Arthur didn't mean for those words to be spoken especially in such a menacing way.

'Indeed, an accident most probably. He only wished to take out his opposition. Obviously he has been plotting to take over the kingdom for years, getting close to you to do so.' Uther answered though kept his voice low.

'No!' Arthur shouted 'It wasn't like that; he wouldn't do anything to hurt Camelot or me.' Before his father could shout his reply Arthur ran out of the room down to the physician's quarters.

On his way he could hear the cries of a woman. It was coming from Morgana's chambers, he stopped to look inside and what he saw didn't surprise him, though it made him feel worse. Gwen was crying, Morgana holding her, tears starting to stream down her face as well. Merlin's death had gotten round the castle already. Ignoring the urge to comfort the girls he continued on running through the castle halls until he pelted himself through the doors into the physician's quarters and into the back room; Merlin's room.

Arthur fell onto Merlin's bed, emotions exploding as he soaked the pillow he cradled with tears. The scent of Merlin hitting home hard. Through his bleared vision he noticed that underneath the pillow had been one of Merlin's stupid cute neckerchiefs. Arthur gripped it to his chest tight before he collapsed onto the bed, as he was overcome with sleep. His last thoughts before he drifted completely off were of Merlin.

Arthur awoke with a startle. He had been having a nightmare, reliving the events of last night. He knew he couldn't face his father after confronting him the way he had but nor could he stay in the city, knowing that Merlin had di... No, don't think about it; don't think about it Arthur, the prince told himself. Arthur looked out the window of Merlin's bedroom, it was not yet dawn. There and then he made a decision. He paced through the castle all the way out to the courtyard to the stables where he mounted his horse and galloped out of the castle and into Camelot Forest.

The bright sun had risen when Arthur had stopped and rested. He was far into the forest having paced through at speed. He would have never stopped if it hadn't been for his horse tiring out.

Arthur looked down to see that he was still holding Merlin's neckerchief. Arthur not even delving into a thought turned his attention to his neighing horse. An old man with long grey hair and beard was calming down his horse.

'Never did like me did you?' the old man tenderly chuckled as he stroked the horse's main.

'Do I know you?' Arthur asked though not taking out his sword at the sudden appearance of the old man whose face he seemed to recognise.

The old man sighed a quiet laugh 'possibly.'

'Well do I or do I not?' Arthur didn't want to play games after the day he had had.

Instead of answering the prince, the old man changed the subject 'You look sad boy.'

'What's it to you?'

'Can I not be concerned for a young boy out on his own, by the looks of it your about to cry'

No it's kind of creepy you pedo was what Arthur actually wanted to say but he recognised some form of kindness in the old man's pale blue eyes.

'What if I told you I could cheer you up?'

Ok, now Arthur was really freaking out but instead of grabbing his horse and riding of he decided to stay to hear what the old man had to say next.

'I have a message for you from the sisters of the lake. The sisters have been watching you from the Isle of Avalon and have looked into your future.' Arthur listened not quite sure whether to take in what was being said or to just take it as nonsense. He had never heard of Avalon before, though before he could ask the old man continued.

'A task is now set before you Arthur and sadly I cannot help you this time round. I wasn't even allowed to come to you as you know me. They want you to change the past, put the destiny that was set for you to right.' The old man took the horse by the reins and handed him over to Arthur who took them. 'Go to the isle of the blessed there you will be greeted by one of the sisters, she will tell you the next part of your task.'

'What are you on about?' Arthur asked finding himself mounting his horse anyway.

'If you want your kingdom to last you will do as I say. . . and if you want to see Merlin again.'

'Merlin.' Arthur expressed but the old man had disappeared. What had he meant go back in time, go back and save Merlin? With that sudden thought Arthur sped of north, lucky for him he knew the lands of Camelot very well and knew exactly where the barren isle of the blessed was.

The land was forbidden to enter, it was cursed. No one who ever sailed to that haunted island ever made it back. Legend spoke that this place was evil, that sorcerers had practised the dark arts there, destroying the isle. However Arthur didn't care, well he did a little, people were brought up to fear this place though as he sailed across the murky water with the small boat that had been waiting for him all he could think about was Merlin, that somehow there was a way to get him back. Whatever the cost Arthur was happy to pay it even if it meant his own life, yes he was more important but Merlin was the better person, always had been.

Upon arriving at the island he demounted the ship tying it to the old decaying walls surrounding the mysterious island. As he walked further on the minute isle he realised all there was, was the surrounding crumbling wall. It was as the tales said, just a barren wasteland with an eerie feeling to it. The grass was not the usual natural healthy green but instead dark brown, the grass was dead, there was no wildlife what so ever, no animals scurried by, not even a small bird such as a squawking black crow flew past.

The only form of life was a woman. Standing in the middle of the brown wasteland. She was a petite young woman with pale skin; she had wispy blonde hair that wrapped itself round her slender neck. She wore a flowing green dress that matched the colour of the surrounding water. You would have thought her human if not for the shinning aura that surrounded her. Her eyes glittering gold, the same gold that Arthur had seen Merlin's eyes turn not that long ago.

'Hello boy' she spoke serenely, her voice elegant but powerful. Arthur didn't respond, he was transfixed by just looking at her. 'I am here on behalf of the faes. We have a proposal for you.'

'Go on' he merely responded.

'Your destiny has changed because of the premature death of Emrys.'

Arthur recognised that name; the druids had called Merlin it once before.

'He was meant to lead you to become the greatest King that will ever be, but out of love he sacrificed himself.'

Love, did she say love? Could it be that Merlin had loved him all along as well?

'We did not anticipate the early coming of Mordred, he should not have mutinied his country for a while, not until your marriage to Gweniveire.'

Gwen! I'm meant to marry Gwen! Arthur thought to himself. Yes he had told Merlin that he loved Gwen but only as a cover up for who he actually loved.

'We have taken action against the sorcerer and as his punishment we have taken his powers from him until both sides are ready to fight. For magic will be the greatest weapon Camelot has.'

'So he won't attack Camelot if you send me back.' Arthur finally spoke aloud.

'Ah, so the offer has intrigued you.' The fae replied.

'Only to save Merlin, nothing more.' Arthur said with hope.

'If I do send you back Mordred will still attack the city of Camelot. Only after that we will remove Mordred's powers, if he survives.'

'Then what's the point.' Arthur now raised his voice, not knowing what type of power this woman held against him. 'If you send me back, Merlin will only just die again.'

'Not if you give him reason to live.' The blonde woman raised her voice yet kept her cool, her eyes glowing more fiercely, before they relaxed back to a gentle amber tone. 'That is all I am permitted to tell you. Do you accept our offer?'

Arthur ran it through his mind as quickly as he could. On one hand he could somehow give Merlin 'a reason to live' whatever that meant. Merlin would be alive and able to aid him to become a great King, though if he failed and Merlin died all over again. He didn't know if he could face it a second time.

'Yes' was the prince's simple reply. Just to see Merlin one last time was worth all the horrors that would come.

'Very well. Take my hands.' She held her hands out open to him; Arthur hesitated but plucked up his courage and took hold of the young woman's hands. He jumped slightly at her touch; she was cold, very cold.

Suddenly the skies changed through day and night. As they stood there, unmoved, time was retracing its steps, rewinding the clock. The fae released her hold on the prince's hands.

'It is now Friday morning. You have just over twenty four hours until Mordred attacks. Hurry.'

Arthur turned round and headed to where he had left the small boat. He stopped in his footsteps as he heard the fae speak to him one last time.

'This will be your only chance. We will not grant you this opportunity again.'

'I know' Arthur replied before running back to his boat. Ready to change the past.

Arthur had swiftly sailed over the waters and mounted his horse. He knew time was short so sped his horse on, no matter what he was not going to be making any stops for rest for either himself or his horse. It had just gotten dark when the prince returned to his city. He gave his horse over to the guard who had ran down to him by the main entrance of the castle then sped off to his chambers.

He ran through as he opened the door slamming it shut behind him. His speed abruptly haltered when he saw a worried looking manservant: Merlin.

Arthur went to him and without thinking wrapped his arms around Merlin; holding him close in a tight embrace. Merlin was alive and well, and looking as gorgeous as ever.

'Arthur' Merlin just about managed, having the air squeezed out of him. Arthur realising this let go of him, he hadn't come back in time to change that he had been the one who killed Merlin by suffocating him.

'What was that for?' Merlin asked with curiosity.

'I'm just happy to see you, that's all.' Arthur replied, it was true but Merlin would see otherwise. Arthur had never been this nice to Merlin; in fact he had never hugged Merlin.

'Ok, who are you and what have you done to the real Prince Arthur.' Merlin saw right through him, though actually this was the real Arthur.

'Hi' Arthur changed the subject.

'Hi' Merlin politely replied though had no idea what the hell Arthur was on about. Oh no, had he been bewitched again Merlin thought suddenly 'Ok now you're starting to worry me.'

Arthur sighed a laugh, Merlin always worried about him. In fact on his way back to Camelot Arthur thought about all the times his life had come in danger and had been solved by an unknown source. Merlin was most definitely that source, a magical one. He thought that if he told Merlin he knew and accepted it then maybe that was a reason for him to live, knowing that he was accepted by him. So Arthur just spat it all out.

'I know about you magic.'

Merlin's face dropped. You could practically see the blood drain from his less than normal pale face.

'It's ok Merlin, I'm fine with it, I don't care and I most certainly am not going to tell anyone.' Arthur tried to reassure him, he actually hadn't gone over what Merlin's reactions were going to be, he had only thought about what he was going to say.

'How d-d-do you kn-' Merlin stuttered.

'I've known for a while.' Arthur lied, he was gonna opt for the whole idea that he had known for ages and he just wanted to let Merlin know he was ok with it finally. 'I just couldn't keep pretending that I didn't know. After all it would make it a whole lot easier for you when it came to saving my arse if you didn't have to sneak about all the time.'

Merlin was still stuttering, barely able to get any form of a word out, so with that Arthur decided to help him out by instead of giving him something to say he gave him a . . .

...Kiss! Arthur is kissing me! Merlin couldn't believe it. First Arthur knew and accepted his magic and now he was kissing him, though Merlin, even though he had wanted this for so long pulled away.

Alarm bells began ringing in Arthur's head. Did Merlin not want this, had he read all the signs so completely wrong. 'I'm sorry, I thought you...'

'I do, I mean I really do but.' Merlin quickly assured him 'It's just what the hell; it's too much to take in. My magic and now' before he could finish his sentence Arthur placed his lips over his, sneaking in his tongue while Merlin's mouth had been open from speaking. Of course Merlin would bloody try and find something to ruin the moment Arthur thought while diving deeper into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin lost all train of thought as he moaned into the kiss, at last kissing back. Merlin reached his hands up and placed them round Arthur's face, kissing passionately as he pushed Arthur towards the Prince's bed. Upon reaching the end of it Merlin pushed Arthur back gently but strong enough for Arthur to bounce slightly on the mattress, though Merlin soon came down quickly on him, moving his mouth down to kiss and nibble at Arthur's neck.

Arthur tilted his head up for Merlin to trace his tongue all over, Arthur couldn't believe that he hadn't gone through this the first time round, then again he wouldn't have known about Merlin's magic which would have been terrible for the next thing Merlin would do involved magic.

'Of' Merlin mumbled whilst still nipping away at the Prince's neck; Merlin had been tugging at the top of Arthur's shirt.

'Oh Merlin, I've never known you to be so forceful' Arthur encouraged playfully; pushing Merlin up slightly so he could pull of his shirt and throw it to the bedroom floor. Merlin went to close the difference between them with another delicious kiss but Arthur held him up. 'Yours to' Arthur grinned, lust beginning to explode. For Merlin had got his cock racing just by a few kisses, Arthur wasn't gonna let Merlin have all the fun now by any means.

Merlin did immediately as he was told. 'Well for once you're doing something I've told you.' Arthur continued, starting to laugh but his laugh got caught in his throat, he gasped as Merlin suddenly groped Arthur's erection through his trousers. Arthur moaned Merlins name before kissing Merlin harder and more fiercely.

Both young men began stroking and feeling each other's torso's all the lumps and bumps of one another. Merlin soon continued kissing up and down Arthur's neck, this time biting to leave the blood resting on the top layer of skin. Merlin continued his journey southwards, kissing and licking Arthur's upper body, Arthur's eyes rolling in their sockets as Merlin also rubbed his aroused cock through those darn trousers. As if Merlin had read his mind Arthur's trousers started to come down his legs on their own accord. Merlin just looked up at him and smiled. 'Magic' he whispered, as Merlin's trousers also started to remove themselves as well. Within a moment both young men were completely stripped of all their clothing.

Both took a moment to take in the sight of each other totally naked, it was a sight neither of the boys ever thought they would see, to be able to touch. Before Merlin had a chance to take the lead again Arthur beat him to it by taking Merlin's also erected cock in his hand and began moving up and down. Merlin struggled to keep himself above Arthur as every time Arthur's hand came to the peak of his manhood, Arthur would flick/stroke the tip of Merlin's peanus. Merlin groaned every time and every time the strength in his arms would weaken and he would lower himself closer to Arthur's perfect body. However this didn't stop Arthur working Merlins cock harder and faster.

At last Merlin collapsed onto Arthur, though this didn't prove an issue as instead the snogging began even more eager then could be possible. Obviously all that pumping had gotten Merlin a lot hotter, so Arthur decided to take it a step further.

Quick as a flash Arthur had flipped the two over so this time Arthur was the one on top, he was surprised Merlin even lasted that long supporting his own weight; then again there wasn't that much of the young warlock to hold up anyway.

Arthur positioned Merlins legs round his thighs and supported the boy with his hips. 'Do it, do it.' Merlin begged. Arthur situated himself ready to enter a part of Merlin he never thought he would so soon.

'Don't we need some kind of, I don't know preparation for' Arthur gasped as Merlin pushed Arthur's hips forward, Arthur's cock slipping inside Merlin with ease. Arthur tried to catch his breath at this new sensation.

'Magic' Merlin moaned his answer. Arthur took it as a reasonable answer and with that started thrusting inside Merlin. The warlock groaned with immense pleasure as Arthur got faster and faster, building up a steady rhythm. Both boys moaned each others names.

'Merlin I'm go-n-na' Arthur managed to speak.

'I don-n't care' was all Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed heavily as he came inside Merlin. The young sorcerer felt the warm liquid substance inside of him sending a tingling sensation all through his body. With this sudden new feeling he reached up and pulled Arthur towards him where he met him with his lips.

Arthur kissed back, holding himself up so it gave him room to finish Merlin of. He didn't want to be the only one of them feeling like this. Pretty soon Merlin came, moaning with pleasure.

Arthur then collapsed next to the boy, wrapping himself round Merlin and draping his leg over to. Merlin held him close to his chest. Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's shoulder and sighed with happiness. He was so glad he had taken up the faes offer.

'I've been wanting to do that for a long time' the prince breathed.

'Me too' Merlin replied.

Hearing Merlins response put a smile on Arthur's face as he closed his eyes and fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the one he loved.

Arthur awoke more happy then he had ever been! He tilted his head up to see his Merlin; he had slept in Merlin's arms all night. The prince breathed the boy in, god how he loved the smell of Merlin, not that he smelt bad considering he practically lived to clean the stables, but Merlin smelt of, of ... magic. Arthur chuckled silently to himself at the irony of what he had just thought.

Merlin stirred, obviously Arthur's little chuckle hadn't been so quiet after all. Merlin stretched his arms out without realising that Arthur was resting on one of them. Arthur's head thumped to the pillow, but instead of moaning at Merlin like he would have normally, instead he just laughed at how cute Merlin was when he was oblivious to, well everything. Arthur started to laugh again, this time a lot louder.

'What?' Merlin smiled down at him.

'Nothing' the Prince sat up and kissed the warlock on the forehead 'Nothing.'

He stared into the intensity that was Merlin's crystal blue eyes. Until he stared at the window seeing the bright glaring sun shining through.

'The time!' Arthur shouted and jumped out of the bed, slipping on any clothes he could find. Grabbing Merlin's clothes as well; chucking them at Merlin, an obvious indicator for him to get dressed too.

'What about the time, you're the bloody prince, you can get up at any time.' Merlin asked, whilst abiding to Arthurs wishes.

'Not today, today I have very little time.'

'Time for what?'

'To save Camelot!' Arthur raised his voice aggressively. Merlin backed away regretting pressing the matter.

'I'm sorry.' Arthur softened his tone, walking over to Merlin to caress his face. Merlin smiled at him, making Arthur calm again. 'Come on, we need to get to the throne room. We have to make sure Camelot's army doesn't depart for Carliyôn yet.' Without an explanation Arthur sprinted out his door.

'God what's he up to now' Merlin said to himself before following on after Arthur.

Miraculously Merlin had managed to catch up to the Prince. Arthur was now speaking to his father in the throne room.

'You can't let them leave!' Arthur shouted at his father.

'And why is that Arthur' Uther kept his voice low but his tone was menacing.

'Because an army is coming here! Lead by a sorcerer!'

'A sorcerer?' Uther now slightly more interested. 'And how do you know about all this?'

'I just do' Arthur was annoyed that, that actually was his only and best excuse, he couldn't really say that he had travelled back in time to stop it, he would be sent to Gaius straight away for a bloody mental breakdown! 'Look I don't know how to explain but Camelot is going to be attacked tonight! We need to put are defences in place.'

'Arthur this is ridiculous, Camelot is not going to get attacked.'

'NO! Listen to me, you have to believe me.' Arthur ran his hands through his hair, frustrated that his father wouldn't believe him. 'Please, trust me, put me in the stocks or in the dungeons, anything if you will just keep the army behind for a day as well as place them around the outer walls and main gate. Please Father.' Arthur begged, what else could he do.

Everyone in the throne room stood in silence for many minutes as Uther deliberated to himself, well that's what everyone thought he was doing. You could never tell with the King, he had no facial expressions to show what he was really thinking and feeling. The only face he had was that of a sour old man.

'Fine' the King finally answered. Arthur sighed in great relief hearing his father's answer 'but if you are wrong you will be punished severely for delaying the military parade at Carliyôn.'

'Yes, thank you my lord.' Arthur bowed and left the room, feeling his father's glaring eyes burning at the back of his skull. Merlin again followed quickly behind Arthur once again.

Torches were being lit as the sun slowly settled along the horizon. Uther had allowed Arthur to ensemble Camelot's army along the lower towns, about the gate and along the long winding walls that surrounded the city. The knights were discomforted by the unknowing army that was supposedly approaching them, if it were not coming from Arthur the knights probably wouldn't have believed him, they were trusting their faith to their Prince.

Arthur had placed himself on the front wall just to the left of the gate house; Merlin had come with him to Arthur's disapproval, he did not wish to chance Merlin's life; but without Merlin's magic he and his knights wouldn't have a hope in hell.

'You do know what you're doing, Arthur?' Merlin asked, Arthur still hadn't told him what was going on. He could slightly understand why the Prince hadn't wanted him tagging along since they had confessed their feelings to each other, but Merlin sensed that there was more to it that just that.

'Of course I do.' Arthur replied; still looking straight out ahead.

'Sire! Movement coming out from the forest.' A knight shouted from the turret closest to him.

Merlin looked out into the distance and could see a band of people armed with clubs and axes, though one face stood out in particular, a face he thought he had seen the end of. Mordred. Only a year ago Merlin had left Camelot for a few months to aid some gentle druids of the white magic who were being threatened to join Mordred's cause. Merlin had fought Mordred on the shores of Wessex for three days straight. Both their magic was equal in strength, but at long last Merlin had thought that he had won because Mordred had suddenly self combusted. But no, yet again Mordred had somehow tricked him again. Merlin had wished he had listened to the Dragon five years ago and killed the boy before he became too powerful.

'Hello Emrys' Mordred's now deep voice entered his mind.

'Hello Mordred' Merlin responded in his mind.

'Are you ready to die?' Mordred chuckled inside Merlin' s head.

Merlin did not reply. Instead he just watched the first batch of Mordred's followers run towards the city.

'Prepare to fire!' Arthur shouted, raising his sword into the air. The knights prepared their bows but not before placing their arrow into the fire pot. The arrows were lit and ready to strike their targets. 'Release arrows!' Arthur yelled again, bringing his sword forward, pointing out to the plains that stood between the city and the forest.

The burning arrows hit many of the barbarians sending them to the floor. Mordred then sent forth all of his people making their way towards the city.

The knights kept on firing. Merlin had just been watching knowing what must be done but if he did go through with it he would most likely be killed by Uther or any of the knights. He looked at Arthur, who was glaring out onto the field, determination in his eyes.

'Arthur, we can't win.' Merlin spoke quiet enough just for the prince to be able to hear him.

'What are you talking about, the battle's only just started. Don't be so dramatic Merlin.'

'Trust me, we can't win. Let me use my magic.'

Arthurs heart sank and a lumped formed in his throat. It was going to play out exactly as it had before. Arthur turned now to face the warlock 'Merlin, no. I can't let you do that.'

'There's no other way.'

'NO! I won't lose you again.' But it was too late. Before Arthur could manage to get a tight grip on Merlin's arm, Merlin pushed the prince to the floor and scrambled away down the stairwell to stand on the wall directly above the main gates.

Merlin breathed in deeply and quickly as he raised his hands out into the air, stretched out towards Mordred and his men. In Arthurs eyes history was repeating. Merlin had sent a out a powerful wave that had shook the earth, the men had disappeared and Merlin was glowing whilst floating above the knights that surrounded him.

Mordred was shocked! He knew Merlin was powerful but not powerful enough to wipe out his entire army. Mordred would have been gone if he hadn't of shielded himself with his own magic. Though his men were all dead didn't mean he couldn't still harm the city and Merlin as well. The dark sorcerer looked along the walls as he saw the Prince running towards where Merlin was hovering. This was going to be fun, Mordred thought to himself as he sent a black light hurtling towards the prince as he reached the bottom of the stairwell.

Merlin on seeing the powerful black magic that was headed for Arthur somehow went back down to stand on the wall. Arthur had reached him and so had the black burning light. Merlin stepped in front of Arthur to take the hit of the beam, but Arthur knew it was coming so was prepared to push Merlin away.

Arthur crashed down onto the ground screaming in absolute pain. Black vein like patterns appeared all over his body. It was killing him. It was the worst kind of black magic, it was destroying every part of Arthur.

On hearing Arthur's screams Merlin felt a new form of power he had never felt before. If you asked anyone who had been there what it was like to witness they would not dare tell you. Instead of Merlin's eyes turning their usual amber when using magic; they turned black instead, with the skin around his eyes deepening into a dark red.

Mordred sensed the black magic that had awoken inside of Merlin, fearing it Mordred spoke out to Merlin.

'Emrys, join me. You and I could rule the world. You could have anything and everything you've ever wanted.'

'No' Merlin's voice was darker, more menacing, evil. And with that Merlin shot out of his hands burning red fire. Mordred tried to shield it, but it seemed his power to be too weak to handle Merlin's new found magic. The fire hit him and instead of being set on fire and burning to death; his body began to melt, his skin liquefied as he screamed in terror, before long there was nothing left of him, just a puddle of dark gooey liquid.

Merlin clasped his eyelids shut, submerging the dark magic. He opened his eyes and felt himself again. 'Arthur' Merlin remembered, turning instinctively to where the prince was lying.

Arthur was surrounded by some of his knights, Merlin managed to push his way through the heavy knights to kneel down at Arthurs side, he was still alive, just.

'Arthur, Arthur' Merlin whimpered, holding Arthur just above the floor 'Please, hold on, don't leave me.'

Arthur was coughing up blood, trying to reply.

'I should have protected you. God Arthur why did you push me out the way. I'm meant to save you, not the other way around. I'm destined to save you!'

'You al-al-ready have' Arthur managed to get out while trying hard not to cough up his entire insides. Arthur reached up to touch Merlin's face, Merlin touched Arthurs hand, holding it closer to his face; Arthur continued 'I lo-love you.' he spoke his last breath before dropping his arm back down to his body, falling limp in Merlin's arms.

'No' Merlin uttered, his eyes welling up 'No, Arthur, no, don't leave me, not now, not now' tears started streaming down his eyes, he brought Arthur closer to him, supporting Arthurs body with one hand whilst resting his other hand on the prince's chest, where his heart would have been beating.

Merlin sobbed, holding his love close to him. A single tear fell from his face, landing on his hand; his hand started to glow, the light was passing through into Arthurs chest were Merlin's hand was placed. The light surged through Arthurs body, Merlin felt the warmth coming back to Arthurs skin, he felt his heart beating again.

Suddenly Arthur gasped for air, grabbing onto Merlin's shirt for support. His eyes were alight with life once more.

'Merlin, how-how did you do that?' Arthur struggled, the sensation of being alive again was very strange.

'I-I-I don't know.' Merlin bluntly stated, he was just as amazed as Arthur was; never had he thought he would be able bring someone back from the dead.

'Well whatever it was, thank you.' Arthur answered, hugging Merlin in a tight embrace. The knights surrounded them were stunned, not from the miracle that had just happened or the fact that the prince's manservant was a sorcerer, but the relationship between the prince and his manservant.

The young lovers were now leaning against each other's forehead, eyes closed, breathing in the essence of each other.

Un beknownst to are heroes the King had been watching intently from one of the castle windows. The events that he had just witnessed were hard to believe. He would have sent for the arrest of the manservant even after he had revived his son, had it not been for the way they had looked at each other.

Maybe his son and manservant were meant to be, that they stood a chance in this world. Even from such a distance away from the two Uther could see love in each of the boys eyes, the power of love was shining out for all to see. They looked at each other the way he and Igraine once had. The King quietly thought to himself at the memory of her and how he wished that she had not of died, for he knew he would need help now. A stubborn Arthur he could handle, but a loved up one was definitely a job meant for the mother. Uther laughed silently to himself at his latest notion, before walking away from the window.

The End!


End file.
